lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Xantauriel
The Gentle Hand of Justice Xantauriel is a knowledge seeker and traveler of Lancerus. Since being recruited by the Darkmoon Saints First Legion, she has strived to create stronger bonds with her new family and to bring Justice to the less fortunate of the land. Background In 962 of the Fourth Age a rowdy, robust boy was born to the noble Gerdneay family in a small town on the banks of The Gilded Lake. Always restless and hungry for adventure Aedan Gerdneay left on a ship in 982 to build up his family's trade connections. He returned in the spring of 993 with a small baby girl in tow. The Gerdneay’s immediately knew that their granddaughter was different; she was half-elf. Avoiding all questions about where he had been and who the girl's mother was, he told them only the child's name, Xantauriel. Not long thereafter, he set off again to continue his adventuring. Taurie grew up loved by her grandparents. She didn't quite fit in with the other children in town, even most of her cousins thought she was strange. Her one friend was her cousin Loella. Taurie and Loella grew up together and loved each other dearly. Taurie was always a very bright and curious child. She loved to read and explore the world around her. Her grandparents often told her how very much like her father she was. Though she loved Loella dearly, Taurie had the same thirst for adventure as her father. She dreamed of leaving to see the world, and from a young age, she began to prepare for the day she would depart. The Death, As Told by Taurie "I had been preparing myself for an adventure for as long as I could remember. I carefully filched valuables from around the house I knew my grandparents would never miss. I thought I was clever and stealthy; looking back now, I realize that they knew exactly what I was up to. They loved me enough to let me go and do what I needed to do. The year we turned 16, Loella was engaged to be married to a nobleman from Greenwater. She was so happy and excited to begin the next phase in her life. Growing up, all she had ever wanted was to have a family of her own. I could never be content with a life like that, but I was happy for her. I planned to leave the day after her wedding took place. She knew what I was up to and begged me not to go, but like our grandparents, I think deep down she just wanted me to be happy too. I vowed to visit her as often as I could. We talked about all the places I would go, the people I would meet, and the gifts I would bring back for her. Somehow I had avoided thinking about how painful it would be to say goodbye. One evening, a fortnight before Loella’s wedding, I woke to the sound of scuffling in the hallway. I opened the door and crept down the hall. To my horror, Loella was laying on the floor with a dark stain spreading across the room from her body. Leaning over her was a devilish figure who looked up at me as I approached. He tried to run off, so I reached out and caught hold of his sleeve. I had the fiend… until the fabric I was clutching tore. I just had time to glimpse a symbol tattooed on his hand before I tripped and he made his escape. As I was scrambling to chase after him, Loella called out to me. I ran to her and held her in my arms. “You are going to be fine” I said to her through tears, knowing from the amount of blood that was soaking the floor... it was a lie. “You are going to get married and have beautiful children and be a wonderful mother” She smiled weakly up at me. “You are my best friend. My sister. I love you”. “I love you too.” I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead as she took her last breath. I silently vowed to hunt down and kill the creature that was responsible for her death. I would have my vengeance. The Hunt, as Told by Taurie It was cold, unusually so for this late in March. I rubbed my hands together and quietly blew into them, trying to wake up my frozen fingers. Any minute now. I was hidden outside the thieves’ campsite. Through my sojourn I had learned that it had not been just one man on that horrid night; many were responsible for taking Loella from me. This early in the morning all but their sentry would still be asleep. I had caught up to the thieves two weeks ago, biding my time since then: waiting, watching, listening for a chance to strike, noting the habits of the thieves, the rotation of sentries, and what their weaknesses were. I was searching for the perfect moment to strike. That moment had finally come. I knew from my days of watching that the thief with the blond hair and the scar running down the left side of his face, the one they called Kent, often fell asleep during sentry duty. It was Kent's night at the post; I just had to wait for the right moment. I crept forward, careful not to make a sound as I approached the sleeping man. This was it. Could I do this? I wished not to kill them. Not yet, anyways. They needed to know why they were to die, they needed to know what they took from me. I drew my dagger and fondled the edge. I withdrew a glass vial, stopped with a cork, and opened it upon the steel. Blue liquid ebbed across the blade, coating it to my satisfaction. This concoction, procured through my own devices, would put them to sleep with nothing but a minor cut of the skin. Expensive, of course, but immeasurably worth it. I took the dagger and drew it across the man's nape, careful to avoid the lethal areas of his neck. Before a sound even left his throat he had plunged to the ground in sleep. As I stood over the thief with the tattoo on his hand, I could not help but to feel pity for him and the rest of this band of thieves. How could they, an incompetent group of fools, had taken my Loella? It's amazing that they had even made it this far. I had walked right into their camp and was able to knock them all out. Me. A 17 year old girl. It was sad, really. But there was no time for these thoughts, I had come here for vengeance. For justice. What they did to Loella could not go unpunished. Nothing would stop me now. Except… Was it really up to me? Who was I to decide that these men should die for their crimes? Who was I to execute them? What they did was wrong, evil even, but did that give me the right to decide their fate? Loella, know that I always loved you and I always will... I am still not sure if I made the right decision by letting them go. But there is no turning back now. They are probably long gone by now, and so am I. I will not look back, there is nothing left for me but to move on. I will seek a new Justice, one that presides over the will of Men. If I have this Justice, than perhaps no one else will have to lose their Loella. Category:Biographies Category:Recruit Category:Half elf Category:Darkmoon Saint